exilegamersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mutations
The Mutation Informations are not complete and wont be retouched before the combat change patch drops on the Testserver. Mutation Overview *Alpha *Empathic *Enhancement *Nano-Manipulation *Patho-Transmission *Primal *Sonic Influence *Suppression *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Thermal Control External Sources Find an actual Mutation Overview here: *http://mutantlife.weebly.com/ *http://www.suspicious-cheese.com/wiki/index.php?title=Mutation_skills These are the actual Inormations regarding the upccoming changes Alpha Mutations are for players who do not yet have access to full mutations and will not continue to increase in rank once regular mutations can be unlocked. The available alpha mutations are: *Disrupt – This targeted ability reduces your target's melee defense, ranged defense and save ratings for a short time. *Patch – This is a self-only healing ability. *Gird – This toggled ability raises your maximum health. *Bolster – This toggled ability raises your maximum stamina and your damage. Empathy is a support set with: *Share Life – This combat resurrect ability brings a friend back to life faster than other such abilities, but it does so by lowering your own health. *Benevolence – This is a direct healing ability which will restore health to you or a target, but the amount restored is greater when used on someone else. *Restoration – This is a single target, short duration heal over time. *Preservation – This ability removes status effects from the target. Strong status ailments will require more than one application. Nano-Technology is an area of effect focused support set: *Reconstruction – This resurrects friends in a cone-shaped area. *Filtration – This ability requires you to aim at your target, but if you hit, it is a very strong status removal that also restores health. *Vital Osmosis – This is a team-only heal in a cone-shaped area. *Revitalize – This ability raises the health regeneration of all allies close to the caster. Primal is a very physical mutation with: *Primal Vigor – This toggled ability lowers your maximum gamma to raise your maximum health. *Beast Might – This prepared attack costs health, but deals extra damage and has a short cool-down. *Rampage – This ability raises your damage and health for a few seconds and then leaves you weakened. Sonic is a damage-focused set with: *Sonic Lance – This ability must be aimed at your target, but if you hit, it will cause sonic damage. *Rending Vibrations – This ability sends out sonic waves that cause damage over time in a cone-shaped area. *Catastrophic Dissonance – This ability does damage to those nearby. Thermal is a damage skill set: *Cold Snap – This will damage your target with cold. *Hypothermia – This will cause your target to take cold damage every second for a duration. *Napalm – This will cause your target to take fire damage over time for a short duration. *Molotov Cocktail – This will cause fire damage to your target, but has a long cool-down. Telekinesis is focused around aimed mutation attacks, with: *Bend Metal – If you hit with this attack it will reduce your target's armor. *Propel – This has a long cool-down, but does high damage if it hits. *Always Armed – This is a shorter cool-down attack that does lower damage when it hits. Suppression is a redistribution support set containing: *Denial – This lowers your target's maximum stamina and gamma. *Sap Stamina – This steals some of your target's stamina and adds to your team's. *Siphon Energy – This steals some of your target's gamma and adds to your team's. Patho-Transmission is a support set that debuffs your opponents: *Sapping Sickness – This is a small targeted area of effect ability that reduces the speed of those hit by it. *Wracking Pains – This ability lowers your target's regeneration. *Debilitating Weakness – This causes those around you to suffer lowered Power and weapon skills, reducing their damage. * Illumination is a support line providing additional resources and regeneration: *Endless Reserves – This toggle raises your maximum gamma and stamina, but lowers your maximum health. *Meditation – This aura raises your team's stamina and gamma regeneration. Enhancement is a support line with additional personal defense: *Calibration – This aura increases your team's primary armor. *Ablate – This stance raises your armor. *Resilience – This aura raises your team's saves. Source http://forums.fallenearth.com/fallenearth/showpost.php?p=602004&postcount=1 Category:Character building Category:Fallen Earth